


Same Words

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Hera and Numa have a ritual that hurts both.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



"Stay."

The word is always said as they disentangle lekku and limbs alike.

"Come with me," is the only answer Hera can give, causing Numa to shake her head sadly and reach for her headdress to bind the sensitive lekku away from reaching for their green mates.

Both of them are children of the war, and neither can understand the way the other is driven. For Hera, Numa is a reminder of her father's iconoclasm. For Numa, Hera courts the risk of death as clearly as Boil's fallen partner did.

They have these moments, but there will never be peace.


End file.
